The equilibrium between mixed micellar bile salt and intermicellar bile salt has been studied in whole human bile and in pure systems of bile salt and lecithin. Equilibrium dialysis, the primary method employed in these studies, has been validated as an applicable technique by studying the cholate- lecithin mixed micelle for which independent data is available. These studies are now complete. The data are being prepared for publication.